13: A Merry (Secret Santa) Christmas
by turnyourCAMonfan
Summary: The holidays are near in Appleton, and things continue to get crazy. Archie leaves Evan and Patrice a mysterious note, everyone has to give a gift as secret Santa, and many more crazy stories from the town in the middle of nowhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

**Archie's Note  
**

**Evan**

Remember when I said I hated Appleton? Well, there's one thing I enjoy that comes around once a year. Winter.

The snow falls at the perfect times, when it's twilight and the sun is almost done for the day. The first day of snow, I was at Patrice's watching _Frosty the Snowman _when a small snowflakes hit the window. She was excited, and she had that same look that she had when she met me. Well, in Appleton, the only thing you can look forward to is a new mall being built, which wasn't going to happen, or snow.

Sure, I'm used to snow, living in New York and all, but I've never seen snow like this. And as soon as there was enough, everyone in town went sledding.

But you're probably asking why I'm telling you this, but when winter rolls around, everything at school goes to hell.

On Monday morning, I burst through the door to keep myself from freezing out there. Everyone was decorated in Christmas colors, two weeks before winter beak.

I might not have to remind you, but I will anyways, I'm Jewish, and last Hanukkah was the usual. But my mom said that since I'm a man now (and have a girlfriend that's not Jewish) that I could celebrate Christmas with Patrice. But I still joined in the holiday fun, not that I would harm my Jewish ways.

And when I said hello to everyone, stuffed my crap in my locker (note to self: New Years Resolution is going to be not to make my locker look like a bear attacked it) and headed to homeroom.

I noticed everyone was here, except one. You know, the one that obsesses over Kendra.

"Where's Archie? He's been gone all week, and I haven't seen him look out the window." I asked to Patrice, who was putting down _How To Kill A Hummingbird_ after placing a bookmark.

"I don't..." she replied, then told me to turn around.

"Excuse me, are Patrice Parker and Evan Goldman in this class?" Nurse Fisher asked.

"Right here." Lucy said, putting her lipstick on.

We just froze, looked at the class, and got up and walked with Fisher to the back room in the office. This is not good.

"You two know Archie Walker?" she asked and pushed her glasses up.

"Yes." I said, wondering what the heck this was about.

"Well, I have to inform you that he's in the hospital."

Why couldn't she have said that earlier?

"Oh." Patrice muttered, "But, why do you need us?"

Fisher looked up from her paper. "Because Archie recorded his will in case his surgery doesn't go well."

"He... he has to have surgery? Again?" I managed to mutter out of my mouth.

"Yes. And you two are on it. Here, read; smart children."

She slid the note to us, and Patrice read it out loud.

"'_Dear loved ones and bestest of friends,_

_I have sad news to tell you. I have been in the hospital and was able to write this letter and send it to you. I just retrieved word that I am going to have to face surgery once again. In case I do not make it home, I have listed all of my valued possessions on this document. _(Why does Archie always walk like he's grown?)

_My money shall go to the cost of my funeral, and to people of my disease. My prized collections shall go to..._"

And after that I zoned out. I couldn't stand this.

"_And finally, Patrice and Evan, my dearest of friends; I wish that you take the recording I have left for you as a lucky charm and a remembrance to me. Follow the instructions that come with it. And most of all, I love you all.  
_

_Live long and prosper,  
_

_Archie Walker  
_

"Happy now?" the nurse asked, wanting us to leave.

Patrice and I got up and opened the door before Fisher stopped us. "Oh, here's the recording."

I grabbed it and we walked out. The bell chimed, and homeroom was over. I wanted to know what was on this tape, badly. Only one way to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Secret Santa Time**

**Patrice**

Second period was the worst one of my day. Why? Mrs. Taylor gave us our secret Santa. We had to draw out of her hat she bought at Goodwill that's a pure ripoff of a wizard's hat from _Harry Potter_. I sat in the fifth row, so I'd have to wait a while. Mrs. Taylor got up from her desk and walked over to the first desk.

"Molly, pick." she said, her powerful black eyes making Molly force her hand inside the hat.

As Mrs. Taylor moved on, Molly silently cheered, she must have got a good one. Next was Eric, a kid no one really knew. One after one, she put her hat forward and made them pick a slip of paper out of the 125 in the hat. I kept reading out of the latest edition of the series I had become in love with, and couldn't stop thinking about who I'd get. It was out of the whole entire eighth grade, so I could anyone from Evan to...

"Parker!" Mrs. Taylor said, moving my book so I could see her face.

"Oh sorry, I'll go." I reached out my hand and stirred it around the hat, uncontrollably.

My hand kept stirring around, and Lucy, who was next, was happy that I was taking forever.

"Today Miss Parker." she said, stretching out her today and the end of Parker.

I forced my hand out of the hat and didn't dare to open it until Lucy got hers, she being last.

"Ah, Miss Dunn, you're last."

"Always save the best for last." Lucy said proudly.

"In your dreams." Courtney, a cheerleader and rival of Lucy, blurted out, causing the class to laugh.

"I hope your secret Santa gives you something that'll kill you!" Lucy yelled across the room.

"Lucy Dunn! Just pick a slip already!" Mrs. Taylor yelled in frustration and Lucy stuck her hand in.

Five seconds later, Lucy's hand popped back up, a single slip in her hand. She opened it slowly as Mrs. Taylor walked back to the chalkboard and started to write something, and I opened mine.

But Lucy got to hers first.

"OH MY GOD! ANYONE but HER!"

Now, Evan most likely have said that Lucy and her friends are my "friends" now too, but Lucy still holds a grudge against me. And I do against her. Because when I opened mine, I almost wanted to do the same.

There, in red pen, was Lucy's handwriting, and she had her name written on it.


End file.
